Unbroken: Falling Night
by ilovestephanie
Summary: As the night falls, most people wonder, whats out there? What happens when you're the one that's "out there"? Follow the story of Dal Neo A self insert As he travels all around the galaxy, trying to help Shepard while trying to not be known by her or his friends. Please review. This story might sound cliche, but trust me, its a bit more different than you're average self-insert.


Unbroken

**A/N: I know that there are millions of self-inserts in the fanfiction web, but this one will be different, you'll see. As for now, just give it a go, and enjoy! Just another footnote I'm not going to use the mass effect 1's guns, only mass effect 3 and 2, but for reloading, I'm still going to stick with heat sinks in the first story of Unbroken.**

**Disclaimer: I donut own any bioware made characters, and any trademark items. I only own my characters, and if any other authors want to use them, I highly encourage them to ask me about that, and we'll work it out. Finally, this disclaimer will only be said in this chapter, as I'm too lazy to type another one out.**

It all started with a dream… **(Hey Reader, read the AN before going on)**

_I was running as fast as I could in a huge, dark forest, what I was running from, I don't know. I looked around, and saw that it was misty and gloomy, like that dream that Shepard was having_

_**YOU CANNOT RUN FROM US PROTHEAN**_

_What the fuck! Who the hell is this?_

_**YOU TRY TO RUN, BUT YOU WILL FAIL, AND WE WILL DESTROY EVERY LAST ONE OF YOUR KIND, AND YOUR PATHETIC HUMANS!**_

_That's when I looked down, and saw that my skin was all plate covered. I stopped in shock. Bad move._

_The abrupt stop made me trip, and I turned around to see a dark form pounce on me._

**BEEP BEEP**

I woke up sweating like shit, and the clock said was only 4:00 in the morning. _Sigh, I'm still so _tired I thought to myself. For a few minutes I just stared at the ceiling, slowly waking up. _Why me? _I have Insomnia, and while my mom is asleep, I don't have any other thing to do, so I read fanfiction, because playing games will wake her up in the other room.

Not much to look at, as it's still this early in the morning. Only one of my favorite authors has updated. Sad

_Sigh _I lumbered downstairs to get some breakfast, opening up the cupboard I thought, _hmm, I think cereal will do today_ but even that it was stale, so I just grabbed a protein bar and a red bull and went back to my room to play mass effect 3. This is my sixth time playing it on insanity, with vanguard, which I find is the most fun and suited to me when I play this game. I have six close friends, and each of us play mass effect hard core.

I am 17, a senior in high school. I could shoot as well as a marine, thanks to training from my dad when he was still alive. I have won medals from around the US in every kind of weapons, except for explosives of course. I am a Asian in a Asian community, with shoulder length black hair, a few red streaks here and there. I have "weird eyes" as my PE teacher calls them, which is where my separate eyes have different colors. I was physically fit, eating neither too little nor too much, with a bit of a muscle on me.

I have five close friends, Nemo, Austin, Emily, Ethan, and Stephanie. I met Nemo at a rifle competition, where we both found out that we both like mass effect and go will go to the same school. He is a master at the engineer, pretty tall, and also Asian. (actually all my friends are Asian) Austin, we used to be enemies, but after an incident with the principal, we got good with each other after I found out that he plays Soldier, and became friends. Austin is reletivly short, Asian, and is one of the most popular at school. Emily is Austin's girlfriend, which is why he introduced her to us. She is just as short as Austin, Asian, and plays Infiltrator effictiantly. Ethan used to be in another school, but he transferred to our school after his school over-flowed and moved onto our school. He is as tall as Nemo, talks a bit too much, and loves adept. As perceived by reading the few lines before, he is also Asian. Last but not least, Stephanie. She's about just as tall as Austin, long black hair, blue eyes, and is also my girlfriend. We met at a mass effect tournament, when we ended up on the same team as a sentinel.

Our little group of friends always argue, but we always stick together.

**(BTW, I rarely read fics with an adept as the main character) **I was currently trying to beat Kai Leng, which can be a pain in the arse on legendary.

After I finally beat Kai Leng, I looked at the clock. Time to go to school. I texted Austin and told him I'm picking him up. Then changed and drove off in my Nissan Juke, to Austin's house.

You see, Austin's house is sort of weird. It started with like 5 bedrooms, but his dad divided up some rooms and made it into an eight bedroom house. To top it off, he also put walls around the top porch and made it into Austin's room. Jesus Christ, his room is BIG he has three TV's and an Xbox, PS3, and a Wii on them, along with a desk and a bed with extra storage room for junk food his dad buys.

Parking my car, I waited a few minutes, but then got impatient and honked my horn three times, _What the heck is taking so long?! _and that's when he burst through his front gate, manages to trip on the mini garden fence, and jumped into the car. "Sorry I'm late, lost track of time playing the game."

"Well, next time you do that, I'm going to beat you up" I grumbled. Apparently he thought this was sort of a joke and actually had the guts to say

"Jeez, someone's grumpy" _You did not just say that. _Just to tell you, most people are scared of me because I can easily beat them up. Of course, I'm not _that_ bad, but I did punch him in the gut before I started the car again.

"_Wheeze, wheeze_, ok, ok, I'm sorry!"

I drove up to my school, Bonelake High, early as usual, with a still wheezing Austin in the car. As I step out of my car, I see my beautiful girlfriend, Stephanie, and start walking towards her. Using my super awesome sneaking skills, I walk up from behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

"What's up gorgeous?" I asked, kissing her on the cheek

"Oh, the usual, making out with other guys." Pretending to be hurt, I whined,

"God, now I'm jealous!" She smiled, and smirked,

"I know you are, just kidding!" she joked with a smile, then we kissed for a moment, then the bell rang.

"See you later" I jogged over to my math class with Mrs. Chu, the only Asian teacher in the school, so the class is also known as the hardest. Nemo whispered,

"Hey Dal, me, Austin, Ethan, Stephanie, and Emily are going to the mall after school, you coming?"

"Ummm, I'll think about it" Emily is Austin's girlfriend. Nemo and Ethan are just random friends

I couldn't help but not pay attention during class, as I'm not one for paying attention to class too much. I start to zone out, that is, until Mrs. Chu asked me a question

"DELANIS NEO! Detention next Monday after school!" screamed Mrs. Chu. Sigh. Not again. The class laughed at me and I groaned

Ringggggggggg

The next few periods went on as they normally would, until lunch came. Our school is an open campus, so for lunch you could drive to a nearby fast food chain to grab a lunch, instead of eating the poor excuse of food they serve at the cafeteria. To tell you the truth, I don't really know where to go, so I question them, "Hey guys, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know"

"What you say?"

"How about the plaza with the McDonalds in it?" Ughh, I hate that place. But I guess everyone wants to go there.

"Fine, Get in the car guys"

The meal was lively of course, with a lot of talk on Mass Effect. We were currently debating on semiautomatic or single shot.

"But single shot has more damage!"

"Think about it, if you add up all the shots a semi auto puts out, it's more than a single shot!" _They argue too much about games. _This was an argument between Stephanie and Austin, so I let them be, even though I personally like the single shot more.

"Hey guys, I need to go use the bathroom right now," I informed them, "be back in a minute."

"Go have fun." I walked over to the bathroom door, waiting for the guy inside already to come out.

I started to tap my foot to a beat coming from nowhere and humming out a song, and out comes…Friday.

_God Damn it!_

By that time I couldn't get the song out of my head. Then the guy comes out of the latrine, looking at me as if he was going to kill me. He was short, with black hair and a golden strand. It was about shoulder length, along with tattoos everywhere.

"Ummm…" That's when I looked down and saw that he was holding a taser.

"Ohh…" That's the last second I saw in a long time that belonged in my universe

_Ughh, my head hurts so much_ I first thought when I woke up. I looked around _hmm, this is strange, I wonder- HOLY HOT DAMN AND A CHRITIAN! _**(I'm not insulting Christians, as I'm one too) **_Is this the citadel!_ That was when I realized that I was on the citadel. Still recovering from my shock, I looked down to discover a bag of things in my arms, and a small note on the side. I guess this is one of those self-inserts

_Greetings,_

_Sorry your head might hurt so much. I won't tell you anything about me, so don't even complain to yourself. Don't worry; you'll see your friends again in the next year. The day is November 29__th__ 2182 __**(btw exactly when does the Eden Prime mission start?**__**As in the exact month and date?)**__. In the bag there are 1 million credits, a set of light Mercenary II armor, a cloak, as well as a nexus IV omni-tool and an ID for you._

_Hope you survive!_

_With best wishes,_

_Unbroken Spirit_

_P.S. You'll be happy to be informed that you're a vanguard. :)_

_God dang it!_ I started raging my mind. _Calm down Dal; think _The note didn't say anything about what I could do there were two choices laid out in front of me. An easy life as an engineer or something, or I could become a mercenary, which would actually not be as hard as it would be, as I already know how to shoot a gun properly. I knew exactly what to do.

I started by putting on my omni-tool, then my armor Unbroken supplied. Now all I needed was some weapons and a place to stay. I glanced over to my right, and I see this shop that says **GUNS**.

Smiling, I jog over there.

There were so many guns; I didn't even know where to start. I knew I wanted a sniper rifle, so I head over into that section of the store I look at the selection of snipers, and debate over single shot or semi auto.

I then realized something. My friends had this argument only "minutes" ago. That's when I thought about how long it would be before I would see them again, maybe Stephanie will forget all about me, and won't recognize me when she comes, if she comes, that is.

Sigh

I decided on single shot, like I said before, I like to make my shots count. I settled for the Kishock Harpoon Gun **(I'm mixing up the guns from the games)**, the M-15 Vindicator, and the Arc Pistol. If you remember closely, all of my guns have higher accuracy than any other stats.

_I need a helmet, or I'm going to die with a shot to the head_

So that's when I saw this one mask. It was quite expensive, but was probably one of the best you can buy here. It had only slits for eyes, but instead of holes to see through, they were tiny cameras with functions from night-vision to zooming-in, complete with synchronization to my omni-tool and an eyepiece included with it that can be worn inside of the helmet. On the mouth area there is a slightly elevated area with tubes coming out of it going to a small tank of medi-gel in it. So in case I was injured, I'll heal a bit quicker.

Thanking the manager, I walk outthinking about how to get an apartment.

I was in for a helluva ride.

**So, tell me how it went, was it too short? Was it too rushed? In the future I will make my chapters at least 5k word long, so you can enjoy more. I don't know about you readers, but I don't like short chapters.**

**As for the clichéd story-line, there will be a major difference in the future, just please stay with me and you'll see why I say this.**

**Please review your opinion, that'll be appreciated.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
